


Seeing you again

by Captain29thegamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Twilight Princess, Wolf link - Freeform, having fun, minda returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I love twilight princessMany people have a problem with the wolf link controls but I enjoyed it  and as for minda she is badass





	Seeing you again

Link rode Epona through Ordon Village. Nothing new ever happened here. He used to love the peace and quiet, but now it just brought him boredom… and longing for another adventure. Everything was back to the way they used to be, and he missed having adventures.

It had been 3 years since he defeated Ganondorf, a year since Midna returned to her world and shattered the mirror that linked their worlds. One long, depressing year. Link had thought it would be great when he was done saving the world, but now he wished there was something else to do, other than herd goats. Why can't I have just one more adventure?

At least Zelda gets to rule the kingdom. That's got to be exciting somewhat. Link jumped off of Epona and tied her to a post, then walked to Ordon Spring. This is where that whole adventure began, isn't it? He sat down on the ground in front of the spring, thinking about Midna. Why'd she have to go? Everything is safe now. She could have left the portal open. Then we could see each other any time we wanted to. He felt a tear flow down his cheek.

The tear drop hit the spring water and began to swirl, black as ink, spreading through the water. Link gasped and jumped back. The inky drop continued to spread, then rose out of the water and formed a small human shape. The water cleared, and so did the figure floating in the air above the water's surface.

"Midna!" Link cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were getting along without me. That's why I'm in imp form. I had to be in this form to hide as your shadow."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A couple of months or so."

"What? Why didn't you let me know you were here?"

"Like I said, I was seeing how you were getting along without me. You were getting along pretty badly, so I thought I'd cheer you up."

"Why did you ever shatter the mirror? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she said, and hugged him. "I didn't want another Ganondorf coming to my world and wreaking havoc, though. We'll keep our evil rulers in our world, and you keep your evil rulers in yours."

Link laughed. "Okay, we will. But how did you get here?"

Midna shrugged. "You know I've got power. I just teleported. I didn't come before because I've been busy. Ruling the Twilight Kingdom isn't as easy as it looks, you know."

Maybe Zelda isn't having such a great time either, then, Link thought. "How are things in the Twilight Kingdom?"

Midna looked away. "Fine," she said quietly. "How about here?"

"Perfect, I guess. A little too perfect. I miss saving the world and being somebody. You'd think I'd be something special after all that, but I'm back to being just a regular goat herder like before."

Midna began to speak, then hesitated. They were silent for a while, then Midna asked, "So… have you gone to visit Princess Zelda any?"

"Yeah," Link said. A look of mixed feelings came over Midna's face. Link thought he detected some jealousy, but it was mostly just sadness. Her yellow and red eyes were watery. "But only once," Link said quickly. "I wanted to see how things were doing now that she's back on the throne. She's doing well, by the way." After a moment of silence he asked, "What's wrong? You two used to be like sisters, but now you seem upset with her."

Midna forced a pointy-toothed smile. "It's nothing. Hey, have you gone 'wolf' on anyone lately?"

Link shook his head. "I forgot I could do that. I haven't really felt like doing much of anything lately, anyway."

Midna grinned mischievously.

Link ran through Hyrule fields on high speed flying over the green grass that swayed in the wind. The sky was bright blue, and the sun shone down brightly. Midna bounced up and down on his back, and he turned his maned head back to give her a nervous look. "Are you sure about this?" he whined.

"Trust me," Midna said. "Faster, my puppy!" she shouted, kicking Link in the sides.

Link growled, but just kept running until they stopped at the front gate to Castle Town. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Midna crossed her legs and did a motion with her hand, rolling her eyes up to look at the sky. "Pfft! Scaredy-cat!" Link growled again. "Pardon the expression, doggie," Midna continued, "But I've done stuff like this plenty of times."

"Hey, don't you always nag that I shouldn't 'go wolf' around other people."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I said you shouldn't transform in front of people. I never said anything about being a wolf around them." Again, she kicked his sides, more lightly this time. "We're off! To wreak havoc on castle town!"  
Minutes later,  
Through the gates they charged, and the villagers immediately let out a collective scream. Most of the people went fleeing to another part of town. Some bent over and covered their heads with their hands, turning away from the beast. Link growled and spun around, using his tail like a whip. He prowled over towards villagers, snarling in their faces and leaping at them, careful not to actually harm them. He pawed at them and made terrible noises, running around the city like a mad dog.

Midna laughed her head off, occasionally giving Link directions like, "Go scare that man," or "Try that street over there."

Suddenly, Link stopped in the middle of the street and perked his ears up, looking around suspiciously. "That's odd," he said.

"What's the matter?" Midna asked.

"I hear something, like the footsteps of marching soldiers."

Midna waved away the idea. "I don't hear anything," she said.

"Well I'm a wolf. I can hear better than you." They waited a minute, and after a while, the noise grew louder until finally, Midna could hear it too. The group of soldiers, or whatever else it could be, was coming closer. Link turned to run and hide behind a few large barrels of apples, but it was too late. The soldiers were already there.

The Hyrulian guards circled the wolf, their hands shaking as they held out their long spears. Link drew back, afraid they would really hurt him, then had an idea. He did a spin attack, and the soldiers all went fleeing! Some ran out the nearest gate, while others sought the safety of another street or dark alley. A few ran into walls and buildings in their attempt to escape the monster.

Link singled out one fat one that was trapped in a corner, and ran over to him. He snarled and pretended to tear at the man, biting the air and lashing out with his paws. In the frenzy, his tail whipped the man, sending a few Rupees flying out of the soldier's pocket. The cowardly man ran off, leaving his money behind.

Link picked them up. He felt bad about it, but the soldier had been too stupid and afraid to even care. Besides, he could use a few extra Rupees these days. "Whew," he panted, "I'm tired. Let's go before more soldiers show up."

"Oh, all right," Midna agreed. "I'm getting pretty tired myself," she added with a yawn.

"You? What have you done?" Link laughed. He stretched and shook his mane, and they left Castle Town.   
They both laughed all the way to link’s house.


End file.
